<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sonnet of White Plums by Siriusfan13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178803">Sonnet of White Plums</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13'>Siriusfan13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rurouni Kenshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoe and Battousai. I have finally become insane enough to write a Ruroken sonnet. Please read and review! Thanks!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himura Kenshin/Yukishiro Tomoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sonnet of White Plums</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing Ruroken. Sorry!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"Sonnet of White Plums"</strong>
</p><p>When first I saw your eyes I knew your name.<br/>For only one so tainted could you be.<br/>The blood upon your soul cried out in shame.<br/>Your empty eyes could hide nothing from me.<br/>You thought you had the right to judge the world.<br/>Deciding who should live and who should die.<br/>But now your true heart for me has unfurled.<br/>I find myself in doubt and wonder why<br/>I listened to your words; looked at your face.<br/>Allowed myself the chance to see the truth.<br/>You only were a child brought to this place.<br/>Your only sin, naivety of youth.<br/>So, this is what I write from day to day.<br/>You give me now what once you stole away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: Oh, dear Lord! I must be insane to write a sonnet for Ruroken. But I figured... hey, if Shakespeare can write sonnets about some of the stuff he did... why can't I try one for Kenshin? So here it is. Thanks a LOT for reading. PLEASE review! Thanks again!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>